


Ivanhoe

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sail and Ocean [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: highlander50, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me that's not Methos' sword."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivanhoe

"Tell me that's not Methos' sword." Amanda looked over at Alysse as the pirate unlocked the glass doors that led into the next room. Centered on the far wall was a sword that looked disturbingly like Methos' Ivanhoe.

"No. I wouldn't leave him without that bulky thing. Just a replica." Alysse leaned against the door frame as she waved a hand at the room. "The rest are all real, though. Not all of the Immortals they belong to ended up short their head; some of them I collected off friends who had moved on to other swords. Or on to holy ground." She wrinkled her nose.

"Why do you have a replica of Methos' sword?" Amanda mentally tallied the swords in the room, wondering how many were actually from friends, and not from Immortals who'd decided to fight on a ship with the pirate.

"To annoy him." Alysse shrugged. "He has this aversion to water that's almost comical. I keep trying to help him get over it, but the big baby always bolts at the first sign of land with an airstrip."


End file.
